1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital information recording-reproducing apparatus, or more in particular to a digital information recording-reproducing apparatus having a time-base restoration function.
2. Description of Related Art
The Journal of the Institute of Television Engineers of Japan, Vol. 47, No. 4, April 1993, pp. 494-499, describes a system conceived to transmit audio or video software through a radio wave or a cable to be recorded in each home.
In this conventional system, however, the rate at which software information is transmitted, recorded and reproduced is fixed. Especially, no measure is taken to shorten the recording time.
Also, the problem of the above-mentioned conventional system is that the sale or rent which may be made of audio or video software requires management of information on customers, number of days rented, etc.
One such system may be interactive, in which the user requests the video software he wants from the transmitting end, and the software supplier transmits the desired software. In such a case, however, it takes a predetermined length of time before the wanted digital information signal is actually transmitted from the time the particular video software is requested. More specifically, the transmitting end is required to prepare the video data to be transmitted or to stand by until a transmission channel becomes available. This leads to the problem that the user cannot determine the time to start his VTR.